I Can't What Would Happen If The Venom From James
by DanniHeartsU
Summary: This is what Bella's life would be like if the venom from James' bite was left to spread.
1. Chapter 24 Spread

**I Can't**

**Twilight Fanfiction- What Would Have Happened If The Venom From James Was Left To Spread?**

_Note; This takes place at the ballet scene on page 455, right after the line "Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." All of this was written by me, but I do not own Twilight! Thank for reading! BTW I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!!_

Chapter 24: Spread

EPOV

Bella, her life coming to an end right before my eyes. My beautiful Bella. Never again would I ever see her blush deep red, or hold her in my arms. The venom was spreading. "Edward! Do something!" Alice encouraged, her voice in a whisper.

"I can't! This way she won't die, but if I try to suck the venom out I could kill her!" I snapped.

"Edward, but is this the life she would have chosen? You must choose for her," Carlisle said calmly, breaking the growing fight between Alice and I. James was now destroyed, Emmett and Jasper watched from a distance. Their eyes full of shock, boring into me.

_"Edward you can't do this!" Emmett thought hard._

_"Why is he doing that?" Jasper wondered._

I softly held Bella's arm, in an attempt to suck out the venom. If I left it to spread she would loose her mortality. If I sucked it out she would stay mortal, but there was a risk at me killing her. "Edward, it's ok." Alice encouraged.

I carefully smelt her blood. She was patched up but lost too much. Slowly I sucked out the little venom. I stopped and froze when I couldn't taste it. I dropped her arm and immediatley wanted to die. "It's too late," I whispered.

"Edward it's ok. I know you tried your best son. You resisted from hurting her and you tried to save her. There was simply nothing left to do," Carlisle told me calmly.

When Carlisle was finished I carried her out to the car and I held her in the back seat. What would we tell Charlie and Renee? "Oh yeah, you're daughter? Bella? She won't age anymore because she's a vampire now. Sorry." Right. Alice sat beside me, turned in her seat to face me.

_"Edward, it's ok. She'll make it, I can see her clearly."_ Alice thought.

"She must be in agony, at least wishing for death. What have I done?" I moaned.

"Edward, you need to stop hurting yourself over this. Listen to her heart. How is it?" Carlisle asked, paying close attention to the roads.

I leaned in to hear her heartbeat. What was happening? Her heart was fluttering like helicopter blades. "Is this normal? It must be twenty times too fast, even for a human!" I shrieked. Carlisle laughed.

"She'll be just fine."

Alice stared at Bella in awe. "She'll be beautiful," she smiled.

"She already was," I growled intensely at Alice, Carlisle laughing in the front seat.

Two days had passed. Charlie and Renee called Carlisle and Esmee about twenty times within the last fourty-eight hours. Bella was on the couch in the living room, in my lap with me cradling her head. I didn't want to lose her. Emmett and Jasper were nearby, and to pass time they were watching TV. Rosalie was in a chair next to the couch, watching me. Her eyes dark and flat.

_"You selfish, sick animal," _she growled at me through her thoughts.

Esme and Carlisle were nearby also, watching Bella as she was slowly coming conscious.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I whispered into her ear.

Alice danced down the staircase and sat on the couch next to me. "Edward! She'll be waking up any second!" she sung.

Bella's eyelids flickered open and closed. Finally they stayed open, her bright red eyes staring at me. She sighed in relief and looked around. "Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened to me? Why aren't I in the hospital? What's wrong?" she asked, panicked. "I feel, so, different."

"I think Edward will need to explain that to you," Rosalie snapped.

"What? Explain what?" she asked, scared.

I helped Bella into the spot on the couch between Alice and I. She sat up straight and she looked around. "So clear, so different. Did I die?" she asked.

"No Bella!" I whispered.

"Then what happened?" she pressed.

Carlisle took in a deep breath and Bella's head snapped to look at him. "You've lost your mortality."

"What!!" she yelled. Jasper and Emmett immediatley turned off the TV and turned around. Jasper nearby to see how she'd react.

"Do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head no, and he continued. "Bella, James was a nomad, a tracker. Do you remember him from our baseball game? He tricked you into coming to a ballet studio to save your mom."

"My mom? Renee. Is she ok?!" Bella worried frantically.

"You're mother is untouched Bella. James bit you, and it was too late to save you. The venom was left to spread and we tried our best. You, have now become one of us."

"What about school? And Charlie and Renee?" Bella asked.

Carlisle was about to explain, but Jasper stood up and walked over to Bella. "Wait a minute. Bella, aren't you thirsty? Isin't the thirst burning your throat? Surely you must feel somewhat out of control!" he asked.

"It feels a little uncomfortable," she admitted.

"You can hunt next, but I really should explain this to you. Charlie and Renee think you ran away. A couple days later we found you and convinced you to stay in Forks. Your thirst, we will help you hunt and stay controlled around Charlie and at school. But you do realize you won't be able to eat real food?" he laughed at the last sentence.

"I'll just tell him I'm studying for college and eat in my room, not really obviously. And I can play sick too," she laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Carlisle smiled. "You must be thirsty. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. You five of you should take Bella hunting."

"Excellent," Emmett laughed. "She'll probably trip while running."

Bella glared at him and we all burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 25 Welcome To My Charade

Chapter 25; Welcome To My Charade

_Thanks everybody! I can't believe I got reviews and favorites that fast! Someone mentioned how she was too calm for a newborn, don't worry- I'll give you a spoiler, she doesn't stay too calm for too long. ;D Keep reading please! I plan to finish the first book ...you know? Go up to prom and then the epilogue. None of this belongs to me, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters!_

_BTW-- Chapter inspiration! If you've ever heard the song 'Welcome To The Black Parade' by MCR, I got inspiration for the chapter of this title from the song and song title and you'll see why. :]_

BPOV

It was all so new. So clear. As we all walked down the hall to go outside I stopped dead in my tracks in front of a mirror. Who was she? That gorgeous girl! She had pale white skin, red eyes, delicate features and she had Edward by her side. It took a minute for this to sink in. It was me, with Edward. He smiled. "Come on Bella," he whispered.

I followed them outside and we headed into the forest. Alice and Edward showed me how to run. I outran Alice to the river, and there we stalked flocks of deer. I crouched down and my eyes locked on my prey. The doe seemed old and week, so surely I wasn't being so terrible. It was just like eating meat. Sort of.

My eyes were focused and I leaped and dove into a full-speed run. I grabbed a hold of the deer and soon it was dead after I paralized it. I enjoyed the 'meal'. It soothed the burn, but I needed more. About an hour later we were finished, my thirst was gone for now and I could think straight. I looked at my clothes. Alice must have gotten a hold of me, I was wearing black converse, jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt.

We reached the house again and Edward and I went up to his room. I sat on his black couch. I was so scared, and I finally thought about me. What I was now. "What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I laughed. "You still can't hear me, can you?" I asked.

"No, I can't," he laughed back.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Was I, a monster? How many humans would I kill? What about Charlie and Renee? And school?

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me again.

"What if I hurt Charlie?" I whispered.

Edward smiled softly and hugged me tightly. His skin wasn't ice cold to me anymore, we were the same. "Bella love, you won't. We'll all make sure you control yourself," he assured me.

"What if I would slip?" I cried, though, I didn't really cry since that was no longer possible.

"You won't," he hugged me even tighter. At least now I wouldn't break. "I'm sorry. This is truly all my fault. This would have never happened if I was.." he mumbled.

"Stop!" I yelled. His eyes grew wide and he looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop it! I'm not angry at you Edward, because I know you tried to save me from this James person," I said sternly, hugging him back. "Stop blaming yourself."

He hugged me back and kissed me gently. "I can't help it," he laughed guiltily.

"You've got to!" I laughed back. He kissed me again, but I could tell he wasn't being as careful as he used to be. I kissed him back the same way, until the moment was ruined when Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked in. No Rosalie, of course.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, overjoyed and thrilled I was 'part of the family' I guess. And, I was. In one way.

"Jasper's waiting for you to snap," Emmett laughed a deep hard laugh.

"Well, her want for that does seem controlled," he assumed.

"Wait a minute!" I screamed. "My want? My _want_ for human blood? I don't want any, I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Then I felt myself calm down. Psh, thanks a lot Jasper. "Just ignore them Bella," Alice laughed. "We'll help you."

"Maybe she'll snap in front of Charlie," Emmett whispered to Jasped until Alice elbowed him in the ribs. He jumped back and walked out of the room. It was strange how such a little girl, physically, Alice could take down Emmett somehow.

"Don't worry Bella, I've much experience in this area and I am stunned at how controlled you've been. Until Emmett walked into the room at least," Jasper told me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Bella, we should get you home now, but first you'll need to put on your contacts. They aren't your old brown, but they're better then red," she told me, handing me a box. Lovely, I had red eyes? "They'll dissolve within a few hours so I bought a whole bunch. Rush shipping."

I took the box from her and opened it up with a snap from my finger and looked at them. I slid the first one on, then the second. My vision was blurry, but I could handle it. "They'll turn golden soon enough," she laughed.

"I'll take her home," Edward cut back in.

We reached my house soon enough, and what I now was, was finally setting in. Was I a monster? Would I kill an innocent human? What if it was Charlie? Or Renee? Or Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, or Ben? What if I even did something to expose my new 'family'? I'd have to leave Forks, most likely a runaway and that would kill Charlie and my mom.

It didn't take long before Edward saw the dent in my forehead and noticed I was stressing. At least he couldn't read my mind. "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" he asked me, alert.

"I'm terrible!" I cried dryly (literally) into his shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong!" he laughed. "Sure, you killed a doe. But it was weak already, you just put it out of it's misery."

"Yet! Nothing wrong- yet!" I snapped. Then I covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe it. I slowly looked over at his face and he was staring at me with a cocked eyebrow and a confused expression.

"Bella?" he asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"You aren't mad?" I complained.

"Why? Should I be?" he asked, now seriously confused.

"Come on! I'm being ridiculous, rude, and you aren't even mad one bit!" I exclaimed. Unfortunatley, he smiled. "Edward!"

"Bella, this is perfectly normal," he laughed, leaning in to kiss me softly. When the kiss came in, I was easily distracted. Now I realized what he meant at Port Angeles when he saved me. Though, it was strange I even remembered that. Edward said lots of human memories were lost.

"Can I ask you a question before I become grounded by Charlie?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Sure Bella."

"I remember when you saved me from Port Angeles, why?" I asked.

"Hm, usually it's stronger memories, I suppose. I'll tell Carlisle about this," he said.

Then he quickly came around the car, help me out, and helped me with staying calm and told me how Charlie was going to go about this. "I'll meet you upstairs," he smiled. Then he was gone, and I was left to face Charlie.


	3. Chapter 26 Charlie

**Chapter 26: Charlie**

_Thanks for all the reviews so fast you guys! I really appreciate it! I promise I will try to finish this as soon as possible! All of this was written by me, and it belongs to me but Twilight, and the characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can make things better!_

BPOV

I sighed as I walked up to my house. I remembered the fake story I had to explain. I ran away, and the Cullens found me and convinced me to stay in forks. I walked up to the house and slowly opened the door. Charlie was pacing the kitchen with the phone in his right hand to his ear, with the cord extended halfway across the room. I turned when he heard me and said into the phone, "Billy, I'll call you later. Bella's home." He hung up the phone and marched over to me. "Would you like to explain to me why you've been missing for the past three and a half days Isabella Swan?"

"Dad, I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and low. But it was weird. My throat, on fire! This is what they meant, snapping in front of Charlie. I had to control. _Breath in unnecessarily, breath out unnecessarily..._ "I, I ran away from you, because I was trying to run from the truth. I do want to stay with you dad, I do want to set some kind of roots here in Forks. Because you're my dad, and Forks is always going to be apart of that. Please forgive me."

Shock ran over Charlie's face like a piano falling on a cartoon character. Quickly and unexpectedly (...not for the cartooned victim). "Well, I, uh," he stammered. His face grew bright red. "I don't know what to say."

I laughed. "Bella you're grounded for life? No more leaving your room? You have to eat all your meals in the bathroom? Shoot."

He half smiled and said, "Grounded for two months, and no more leaving the house except for school for a month."

Wow. That was unexpected. I was hit by a piano twice within five minutes, and the distraction faded the burn. "Ok dad. I love you," I apologized. "Sorry."

"I love you too Bella," he said, hugging me. Then he pulled away and looked at me. "You look different," he noticed. I gulped hard.

"I guess it's because I haven't eaten well," I lied quickly. Good thing I had a container of blush upstairs to help hide the paleness of my skin.

I quickly hurried up to my room and closed the door. Then and jumped onto my bed face first. What was I going to do?

"How was Charlie?" a velvety voice asked me. I turned to face him and sat up.

"Ok, I guess," I shrugged. "He handled that twenty times better then expected. Though something tells me Billy sweetened him up."

Edward laughed and caught a piece of my hair, pushed it back and kissed me lightly. "Even though you don't like it, I'm sorry you're like this," he sighed.

"Please Edward, please not now," I asked. "I mean, it has it's advantages."

"Oh?" he questioned me.

"Sure. Now I'm incredibly beautiful," I joked. "I'm really fast, I can get out of gym, I can live forever, I won't age.."

"First off," he started, cutting me off. "You already were amazingly beautiful. Secondly, doesn't that bother you? That you won't ever be able to age? Frozen at seventeen forever."

"You're baised," I accused.

"You're trying to distract me, and it's working. But please just answer the question Bella."

"A little. But, I'm," I started, not wanting to finish.

"What?" he said, so softly a human across the room probably wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm afraid you and your family will leave me, and I'll have to do this on my own," I whispered, softly as well.

"Bella, you can stay with us as long as you want to. We'll always love you. You can stay with us for all eternity, literally," he said, laughing. "I wasn't supposed to say this, but Esme's hoping you will. She loves you too."

"I'm sure Rosalie isin't too pleased," I mumbled.

"Actually, she's upset for you. This isin't the she chose for herself, and she pities you."

"Wow."

"But it was my fault, I should have been quicker," he sighed again.

"For the millionth time Edward! This isin't your fault!" I cried. "If you hurt yourself anymore you're only going to be hurting me."

"I'm sorry Bella," he smiled lightly.

"Good," I smiled and kissed him.

"How do you think you'll do school tomorrow? Do you want to go? It's been a few days and you seem fine. I can keep Jasper nearby or you can skip," he asked.

"Can I try?" I whispered.

"Of course, and if Alice sees something, she'll alarm us immediatley, then we'll leave."

"Ok," I smiled.


	4. Chapter 27 Mike

**Chapter 27 Mike**

_Hey! Comment, review, suggest! Thanks!_

_All content was created and is owned by myself, but I do not own Twilight or it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does! Thanks again!!_

BPOV

I wasn't sure if Monday I would be ok, so I played sick and stayed at Edward's house. But Tuesday, he picked me up with his volvo and we arrived at school that way. I had my contacts in now and an extra pair incase these dissolved, plus I put on that blush I had so I looked almost like I normally did. During homeroom is when I almost lost my temper for the first time. Cause; Mike.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted me cheerfully, he was too happy to see me. And he was dating one of my friends! "Looks like you're feeling better."

"Sure," I smiled.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You can talk to me you know."

"No thanks Mike," I replied, smiling. This was definatley distracting the burn, even though Edward, Alice and I hunted a great deal last night.

"Geeze, I was only asking!" he cried, and then sighed. "Just saying.."

"Don't waste your breath," I thought out loud, but apparently it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Why are you so mad at me?!" he whined.

"Mike, why don't you ever give up? You have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend, so no, I'm not interested," I said sternly. Finally the bell rang and we walked to our first class.

Later on during biology, I waited for Edward and he came through the door smiling at me. I smiled back and he took his seat at the lab with me. "Hello Bella," he smiled.

"Hey Edward," I smiled back.

He eyed me up. "You seem too thrilled. What did you do? To Mike, I mean."

"Oh, I, kinda told him off," I laughed. He laughed too, it made him happy to see me happy, clearly.

"That would make sense," he concluded.

"He was hitting on me!" I laughed back. It wasn't long before we got stares coming to us from all over the room. Laughing and happiness definatley hid the scent of everyone's blood. "Hey, tonight, I was wondering..." I started.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, encouraging me to finish my question.

"When Charlie's sleeping can I come over?" I asked, wary.

He smiled that adoring crooked smile. "Of course Bella."

Later on that day as I jumped in Edward's Volvo with Alice and and Jasper, I saw Mike standing at his car, glaring at me. He ran over to the volvo with a note in his and and knocked on the window. "Bella?" he kept asking. I groaned and winded down the window an inch.

"Slide it in." He did as I said and ran away. I grabbed the note and Alice already started laughing. "Ok Alice, how about you just tell me what this says," I laughed. Edward and Jasper laughed too.

" 'Dear Bella, You lit up my eyes when I saw you and you're pretty, but he mispelled 'pretty'," she began.

"Two T's Mike," I sighed.

" 'Bella I don't see why you like Edward but I think we should go on a date. Love, Mike.' "

I made a fake coughing noise and we all burst into laughter again. Pathetic Mike. I took the note and stuck it out the window and it fell to the ground. As we drove out of the parking lot I saw Mike crying as he picked up the note. It was pretty entertaining.


	5. Chapter 28 Prom Shopping

**Chapter 28 Prom Shopping**

_I wasn't going to end this without prom, I couldn't do that. LOL! After this I will do prom, and then the Epilogue and this story will be complete! So if you want an alternative ending to Twilight, read up to where the first chapter in my fanfic starts and start reading it. Tell me which ending you like better, for me, just out of curiosity. ^^_

_Thanks again to all of my reviewers and favorites! ;D I appreciate it!_

_I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!_

Three days after I spent the night at Edward's house is when I heard the torturous word.

Prom.

Ugh!

Shopping for prom.

UGH!

Shopping for prom with Alice.

Well, let's just say when Edward told me this I screamed, and then Alice dragged me into the volvo along with Rosalie and we headed to the mall. For once Rosalie was actually nice to me, either because she pitited me or someone payed or bribed her. I'm really not sure. Though after I took a minute to think it over, Emmett probably bribed her and called in Jasper to play with her emotions. I laughed at the thought.

When we arrived the mall, we walked into a small little boutique with some French name, most likely this store would be expensive. "Alice, I'm really not one for dancing," I bribed.

"Bella the future is clear, you're going. And besides, this is what Edward wants. So do this for him."

I sighed and nodded and we looked at the racks. I picked up a dark purple dress and looked at it. It felt like silk, and it was. A silk dress with thin straps, and was gathered at the bottom. "Alice, what about this one?" I asked.

Alice came over and looked at it. "I was thinking maybe this one," she said, holding up a hanger with a small black dress hanging from it. It was strapless and had silver accents.

"Nice try big sister," I teased, and picked up the purple dress.

"Wait, Bella, look here," Rosalie encouraged. I walked over, smiling. "What do you think of this one?"

I looked, and she had a beautiful blue dress. It was layered and had wide straps that tied in the back of the neck. "Wow Rose, it's beautiful!"

"Here," she smiled, handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I put the purple one back and Rosalie tried on her red strapless dress.

"I may just get this black one for me," Alice decided. "Bella! Get that dress on, we need shoes now!"

I sighed and slipped it on, then followed her to the racks of shoes. I picked out a heal that was blue and had silver sequins sewn into the heal. "Perfect! But..I still have so much more to teach you," Alice criticized, as she picked up a small black shoe.

When we finished, we checked out and headed back to the Cullens mansion, and got ready for prom. Yes, it was Alice's idea to go shopping for prom, the day of it.

I finished dressing and Alice did my hair in a fancy up-do, then helped me with my contacts. I went downstairs to find Edward waiting for me. His face was lit up in and he smiled widely. "You look amazing," he complimented.

"Thanks," I nearly whispered, embarrassed. Then he helped me into his car and we were off to the prom. Something I never would have done on my own without him, but of course since it made him happy, I was happy too. And he wanted to 'reward' me for controlling my emotions of being a newborn so well.

When we arrived at prom, we payed for our tickets and were about to enter, until an unexpected guest was waiting for me at the entrance- Mike Newton.


	6. Chapter 29 Mike again, and Prom

**Chapter 29 Mike(again) and prom**

_Ok, I'm really really sorry the last couple chapters have been short! I promise this chapter and the Epilogue will be longer! Promise promise promise! Plus I was thinking of doing a quickened version of New Moon, but I doubt it will happen. The Epilogue holds a huge surprise for everyone! So stay tuned! ;D_

_  
Thanks again for all the awesome people who've been reviewing and reading this. I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own New Moon._

_  
Enjoy!_

I sighed and stomped my foot lightly, only so the heal wouldn't brake because I knew these gorgeous shoes weren't cheap. And I could actually keep them since I wouldn't outgrow them. We walked over to Mike and stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Hey Bella, wow, you look really pretty," he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh, since the poor kid didn't even know how to spell 'pretty'. "Um, so you're here with Cullen? Cool..."

"Edward," I replied firmly.

"Right. I was wondering, Edward, could I steal a dance?" he asked.

Before Edward had a chance to speak, I said, "NO! Mike, I am not interested! Whatever happened to Jessica? You know, your GIRLFRIEND?"

Mike sighed and suddenly seemed confused. "Jessica? Jess Wh- Oh. Oh, oh, yeah. We broke up," he smiled, as if that would even make me a millionth of a meter more interested.

All of a sudden, Jessica was behind Mike and heard every word he had spoken. She was already crying and her mascara and eyeliner ran down her face. "What?" she whispered.

"Jessica!" he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Get off me! I can't believe you!" she cried hard, running away. I honestly felt bad for her.

"Bye Bella," he smiled, winking at me, and walked away towards the now miserable and heart-broken girl.

"Umm...that was weird," Edward said, slightly dazed.

"Sure was," I agreed, and we walked towards the entrance of the school. We finally were in the gym and there just so happened to be a slow song on.

"Bella, may I have this dance?" he asked, smiling at me.

"You may, Edward."

Soon we were dancing. And for once, I felt confident that I wouldn't fall, trip, or get hurt in anyway tonight. He smiled at me and before the song ended, he leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and pulled him closer to me, and he seemed to enjoy this.

Later on, we made our way outside and onto a huge garden-like dance floor. We slow danced and I layed softly against him as we danced. "See, dancing isin't so bad," he assured me.

"I'm with you, that's why," I confronted. "Forever."

"You know what Bella?" he suddenly asked. I was afraid he was mad, I broke away and just kept my hands on his shoulders. I could tell my face broke through with sadness. Was he mad I said 'forever'?

"If it were possible, you would have just restarted my heart," he laughed quietly. "I like the way that sounds. Forever."

"And ever, and ever," I agreed, smiling.

Soon we didn't hear the music, and out from the building came Jasper with Alice, and Emmett with Rosalie. "Hi Bella!" Alice cheerfully sung.

"Hi Alice," I replied.

"It's over, so we better get Bella to her house before Charlie freaks," Emmett laughed.

"Well I'd just be leaving once I get there, but, yeah. We should save Charlie from another heart attack," I joked. We all laughed and split up into cars. Edward and I in the volvo with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett in Carlisle's mercedes.

They dropped me off at my house and waited a few blocks down the street from my house for me. I walked inside to find Charlie asleep on the couch. I carefully nudged him and woke him up. "Charlie? Dad? Wake up!" I smiled.

His eyes darted open and he cringed. "Bella Swan, you're freezing! Why weren't you wearing a jacket?" he burst. Oops. I forgot we weren't the same temperature anymore.

"Sorry dad, just wanted to say that I'm home, it's been a long night, so I'm going to bed. Love you," I smiled.

"Love you too Bells. I'll probably crash out here, so just wake me up in the morning," he yawned. Then he quickly fell asleep. I hurried upstairs and changed into jeans, black flats, and a white long sleeve shirt and jumped out of my window, and running fast back to Edward's car.

"Back!" I smiled.

"That was quick," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, well, Charlie was already half asleep."

Then we headed back to their house, my second home.


	7. Epilogue Forever Loved

**Epilogue: Forever Loved**

_This is the very ending of my alternate fanfiction ending to Twilight! I hoped you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!_

EPOV

It'd been three months since prom, and each day, Bella and I grew closer and closer. I'd been prepared for a special future Alice had seen.

"Alice, it's way too early!" I complained.

"She'll say yes!" she argued back. "Please! Please please please please please!!" she whined.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Yes you do! I see the future! I see you walking out of this room, taking Bella by the hand, and getting down on one knee!" she cried.

"But Alice," I hesitated.

"But Edward!" she pleaded.

"Ok."

"Yay!"

I walked over to my closet and took out the small box I hid in it. It held a ring with an oval shaped frame on top filled with diamonds. My mother's. I knew it would be right to give this to Bella, it would stay on her hand for eternity, where it should be. And she would be where I wanted her to be.

Beside me.

Forever.

I sighed and walked downstairs, the box in my pocket. I found Alice, Rosalie, and Bella on the couch watching Rosalie's favorite show, 'America's Next Top Model'.

'_I would so be America's Next Top Model....' _thought Rosalie.

'_Yay! Thanks so much Edward! Do it! Do it!' _she cheered in her head..

"Bella, would you care to take a walk with me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure!" she replied happily. We headed out to a new place, a waterfall deep into the forest. We sat down on two large stones next to the lake. "Wow Edward, it's beautiful here," she smiled.

"It is," I agreed. But she was much more beautiful.

"Bella," I hesitated. "I'm deeply in love with you, and we'll be together for an infinate amount of time. Together, forever. And, I want to do this right." I kneeled down, and if she could cry she would have. "Bella Swan, I know this is very early. But I know how I feel about you, and I'm hoping you'll return the favor." I took out the box and opened it, showing her the ring. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Oh, oh, Edward!" I cried without tears. "I do!" she screamed. I smiled, and slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her off the rock to kiss her passionatley.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you more," she claimed.

"Nope," I laughed.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Now you'll be Mrs. Cullen for the rest of eternity, with me by your side, the way it should be," I whispered.

"Frozen at seventeen forever," she added in. And we slowly kissed one more time before we headed back.

_Thanks for reading my story! I have decided to continue this fanfiction and write about the wedding and their future. Please keep alert for more updates!_


End file.
